


law of attraction

by wongweed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, plot if you connect the dots, unbeta, when no one feeds you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongweed/pseuds/wongweed
Summary: you attract what you fear.Jeong Jaehyun, the heir to the largest dukedom which is second to the Royal family in terms of militant power and wealth, heard this phrase quite a lot in societal parties. So far, he was expert at avoiding unwanted meetings and conversations. Until he got caught. By his fear no less.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	law of attraction

Sleeping with anyone from the opposition faction is one thing Jaehyun avoids actively. It is not only unethical but also a double edged sword, and he would rather not take the chance. Even if there are no major conflicts between the factions yet, one couldn’t be sure, and mixing of factions is not common.

The last thing he wants is having a spy for a spouse.

So Jaehyun doesn’t understand how the fuck he has the Crown Prince on his bed, striped down butt naked.

No, he actually does. And yes, he still refuses to accept reality.

He was sober, so was the prince.

He, with great regret, vividly recalls the press of wine saturated mouth pressing against his; hot, large, calloused palms slipping underneath his dress shirt, clambering their way up along his sides. He feels the phantom heat crawl over him again and it tingles. Ears hot.

Jaehyun swallows the agonizing cry of helplessness. He feels ashamed, not because he got bedded by the crown prince or took it up in his ass but because he gave in to his long suppressed want. He, perhaps, wants another taste of the Crown Prince. He begins to wonder what has become of him.

It is unacceptable of him.

All it took was Wong’s eyes catching his, the pair of sweet lips on his whispering filthy confessions, the heat of sun-kissed skin pressed against his icy one. Jaehyun went weak. Too fucking weak when Wong’s hot, heavy, needy breath crashed against the crook of his neck, unforgiving grip around his shoulders, the desperate way his body was pulled against the other.

Jaehyun kind of also fucking lost it when he was the recipient of the pair of huge umbers looking at him with an inexplicable longing, quite pleading too, and cocky and the way dawn was painted across the bronze complexion — it was kind of nerve wrecking madness.

Jaehyun swallows. He turns to look at the still asleep crown prince. He flinches.

It is an understatement to say he left marks on the crown prince. He mauled the entire neck and shoulder and — a dreading realization — the entire torso.

Oh lord! Forgive me!

He wonders how the Royal Boy will hide those obvious marks. If the factions get a wind of this, they will try to tear each other down.

A scandalous crown prince is never good news. Certainly, not good for the other party involved. The consequences are unappealing. A pawn. Jaehyun hates to be a pawn, forced to behave like a idiot.

Politics aside, Yukhei is more qualified to lead the Empire than Renjun, Yukhei’s half brother and the next in line to the throne. Jaehyun refuses to rob the people of a capable emperor.

No one must find out about this. He can’t be pressured to honeydick the crown prince. He doesn’t want to commit such a low act.

Jaehyun blinks.

The pair of brown eyes blink back.

It goes back and forth for a couple of rounds before those goddamn calloused warmth grab at his waist, dragging his frame impossibly close, eyes to eyes, nose touching, and though there is nothing redeeming about morning breath, still Jaehyun is caught off guard. He is powerless, pulled into a momentary trance.

The crown prince Wong Yukhei has no business being this ethereal, tugging at Jaehyun’s heart strings. Wong Yukhei has no reason to be this gorgeous so early in the morning, to possess a smile so bewitching. Yukhei’s eyes are like waves bigger than Jaehyun can swim through ashore. It doesn’t help that sinking deep into the bottom of ocean seems quite tempting.

It takes Jaehyun a while to gather his thoughts.

“Listen—” Jaehyun begins after brief silence, wanting to knock sense into the young prince’s head.

_You are the fucking Crown Prince!_

Unfortunately, Jaehyun isn’t given the chance to speak. In a matter of seconds, Yukhei was on top of him, his forearm planked beside his head and the other hand adjusting his chin. There’s mischief swimming in those brown eyes when they gaze down at Jaehyun, illuminated by the morning sunshine.

Jaehyun helplessly stares. He recalls why he avoided the prince. Fuck teen crush. Oh fuck.

Yukhei’s lips are on Jaehyun’s. It is not a sweet savoury kiss. For a Crown Prince, Yukhei’s lips are chapped and they lack elegance so far. Jaehyun is kissed like he is the last thread Yukhei needs to stay alive. It is more of tongues and teeth. It is of desperation and deprived and unadulterated need. Yukhei’s weight suffocates him but in a good way. In way it feels real, flesh on flesh, the weight atop burns him slowly.

It’s kind of great when Yukhei is kissing his way to his neck, busying himself carving out pretty little crescents on his pale skin. He always have wondered how sharp His Royal Highness’s adorable canines were. A weird obsession at last about to be ended.

Jaehyun knows it is wrong. He should not. But, oh — how he can deny the fucking Crown Prince, right? _More like fuck it. He could magic the crown prince or something. He is the great sorcerer, unparalleled to anyone within the entire continent._

“My turn. You promised.” Yukhei’s hoarse voice rumbles against Jaehyun’s chest, wet and warm tongue licking a bruise clean. He sounds like he is ready to whine his way until he wins.

Not that Jaehyun will deny. Politics can wait.

“Of course...you know where I put it?” Jaehyun sighs and feels up Yukhei’s hips; tiny fucking waist. How come such a huge build has such a snatched waist?

He wonders how much of a fat crush he used to have on Wong Yukhei —which, Jaehyun belatedly realized, still exists apparently and it’s about to bite him in the ass so hard. Literally.

Yukhei makes an acknowledging noise, flexing his arm — oh! That beautiful bicep and forearm with veins running along — as he reaches for the tube of lube kept next to the pillow on Yukhei’s side of the bed.

The crown prince doesn’t delay settling between Jaehyun’s legs. He has nothing but absolute veneration reflecting in those liquid brown pools, a soft boyish simper blooming on his dusk painted countenance. Yukhei looks so, so, so beautiful.

Jaehyun can’t help but reach out, cup Yukhei’s chin, glide the pad of his thumb across the cheek. “You were not this shy when you asked me to—”

Yukhei throws the pillow at him, “Shut up, Jeong. I can’t believe I finally got you on a bed with me.”

Can one have an overwhelming urge to kiss someone for days? Weeks? Months?

Jaehyun wonders if these thoughts were after effects of suppressing his crush on the Crown Prince for so long. Now, that he has a taste of the forbidden fruit, it’s tempting to indulge a little more. A little more.

Jeong Jaehyun promised a little more to Wong Yukhei.

Maybe, he really needs to get dicked down and forget this incident ever happened.

“Eyes on me, Jeong.” Yukhei brushes the back of his palm against Jaehyun’s cheek, his gaze smouldering. “I want your attention. All of it.”

Jaehyun sucks in a breath, shivers coursing through him. An unexpected slam of his beating heart. “Okay. I.. I.. I’m thinking about you.”

It is new to him. This feeling of being wanted so much by someone else. Jaehyun is used to the superficial attraction of others for him but Yukhei appears to differ.

“Good.” Yukhei bends in, his mouth upon Jaehyun’s abdominal while he hooks his below under Jaehyun’s knee and bends it up in half, allowing him access to Jaehyun’s rear. “I want you all for me. For this moment.” He kisses his way to the middle Jaehyun’s inner thigh while his index circles around the rim.

Jaehyun’s breath is caught in his throat, stomach free falling to a bottomless void. Anticipation builds, taut muscles constricting. Jaehyun gasps from the tension, narrowing gaze at the Crown Prince.

And it happens. Yukhei pushes a finger past the sphincter muscle all the way in and his teeth painfully bites into Jaehyun’s ivory flesh. Blood rushes south. It is dizzy.

Jaehyun’s head sinks into the pillow, his back arched, and hands find their way to grab at Yukhei’s hair (pulling at Crown Prince hair during intercourse activity hopefully isn’t a grave crime).

“Yukhei.” Jaehyun shudders. It’s not something new to him but it has been months since he himself or anyone else last touched him down there.

Yukhei presses against Jaehyun with patience. Littering kisses, tongue wet and warm on his thighs. Jaehyun’s thighs are branded with blooming red impressions. Yukhei works his best to loosen up Jaehyun. He kisses the junction of Jaehyun’s thigh, his pelvis. Anywhere his mouth could reach.

Yukhei fucks Jaehyun loose with his fingers, makes a wreckage out of him.

“Jaehyun,” Yukhei begins expectantly. He tries to be gentle but his furrowed brows tell the man is at his limits.

“Hmnn….. it’s okay.” Jaehyun grasps, pushing his hips down against Yukhei’s, while holding his arms open.

Yukhei falls against Jaehyun’s frame, perfectly slotted against each other like puzzle pieces. He groans, kisses the marks he left on Jaehyun’s neck, while his cock buried to the hilt inside Jaehyun.

“You are so hot, Jeong. And a mean.” Yukhei grumbles, pulling out a little and pushing in.

Jaehyun laughs a breathy one, limbs wrapped around the Crown Prince’s neck. Yukhei fucks him slow and controlled, indulging in the friction and heat cosied around his cock.

Jaehyun’s honey warm voice belts calls out Yukhei’s name again and again as if the name itself offers salvation to the damned, soothes the mind and soul. He kisses Yukhei’s ears, the column of his neck, his cheek, and jawline. Jaehyun’s frame rakes up along the sheet with each thrust driven into him. And as time passes by, Yukhei picks up an erratic, desperate pace, mouthing at Jaehyun’s skin like a starved creature, surplus licks and nibbles. It’s a mess. A filthy mess.

“Fuck. Good. God. Yes.” Jaehyun punctures out, his hips meeting Yukhei’s, drowning out indecent slaps of their hips.

“Hyun….I’m.. “ Yukhei grunts, fucking into Jaehyun fervently. “So.fucking—”

“Mmmh. Yeah..” Jaehyun feels the edge getting closer. “Harder. Fuck harder.”

Yukhei does so which is not possible but it feels like that. Jaehyun sneaks in a hand to jerk himself off, crying when he spills between their torsos, gasping for air. He blacks out for a moment, white spots dancing behind his eye lids.

Yukhei isn’t far. He fucks Jaehyun until Jaehyun is completely spent and then pulls out, discards the condom, jerks off to the image of a wrecked Jaehyun to climax.

“This is a mess.” Jaehyun says after a long pause.

“You can handle it, future General.” Yukhei laughs, snuggling to Jaehyun under the covers.

“I can feel the bad omen coming my way.” Jaehyun doesn’t make any move to kick the crown prince out of his bed. He even tucks Yukhei’s head under his chin, basking in the cosy heat which is a signature trait of the Royal bloodline.

Jaehyun’s father will be furious and confused. Whatever.

* * *

Been on my mind for a while 🚬💨

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lumintine)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/lumintine)


End file.
